gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
UFOs
In Grand Theft Auto V kommen UFOs erstmals "tatsächlich" vor. Während vor allem in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas die unidentifizierten fliegenden Objekte nur in Form von Gerüchten existierten, haben die Entwickler in ihrem 15. Titel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie insgesamt sechs davon als Easter Eggs ins Spiel eingebaut. Während eines davon bereits von Anfang an zu finden ist, können drei weitere erst nach 100%igem Abschluss des Spiels gesichtet werden. Die restlichen zwei UFOs spielen nur in Zwischensequenzen eine Rolle. Nach GTA: San Andreas gab es nach langer Zeit in der GTA-Serie in Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City wieder Anzeichen auf Ufos, aber alle Gerüchte über Ufos in GTA IV und den Add-Ons haben sich als falsch erwiesen. Auf YouTube gibt es beispielsweise Videos, in denen Spieler angeblich Ufos in GTA IV gesichtet haben, aber diese sind Fakes und wurden durch Modifikationen eingefügt. Versunkenes UFO Das gesunkene UFO kann von Anfang an vor der nördlichen Küste von San Andreas in der Nähe von Paleto Bay auf dem Grunde des Pazifiks entdeckt werden. Um diese abgestürzte fliegende Untertasse zu erkunden, wird entweder ein Tauchboot oder eine Taucherausrüstung benötigt, da es in einer recht großen Tiefe liegt. Das bereits mit Algen bewachsene und ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende UFO ist nahezu baugleich mit dem Mount-Chiliad- und dem FIB-UFO und bietet zudem die Möglichkeit, an einer bestimmten Stelle von unten in es hineinzutauchen, da es sich nicht um ein massives Objekt handelt. Im "Inneren" gibt es jedoch nahezu nichts zu sehen, und da die Hülle aus dieser Richtung über keine Kollisionsabfrage verfügt, reicht es, einfach nach oben zu tauchen, um es zu verlassen. Galerie Gta-5-alien-ship.jpg Unbehizgujhfg.png|Position Mount-Chiliad-UFO Dieses UFO gehört zu denen, die erst nach komplettem Durchspielen von GTA V erscheinen. Es kann dann, nachts um drei Uhr und bei schlechtem Wetter (gegebenenfalls Wetter-Cheat verwenden), über dem Mount Chiliad gesichtet werden. Einmal entdeckt, bleibt es dauerhaft auch tagsüber sichtbar. Allerdings ist es nicht möglich, das Flugobjekt mit einem Luftfahrzeug zu rammen. Steigt man beispielsweise in einen auf dem Gipfel des Mount Chiliad stehenden Helikopter ein, verschwindet das UFO sofort, wird jedoch wieder sichtbar, sobald man aussteigt. Das UFO weist sowohl vom Aussehen (insbesondere der Lichteffekte), als auch vom Standort und der Zeit des Erscheinens eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zum Film-UFO aus'' Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art'' auf. Es ist vom Aufbau her außerdem nahezu identisch mit dem Versunkenen UFO und dem FIB-UFO. Folgende Hinweise auf die Existenz dieses Flugobjektes finden sich am Mount Chiliad: #Am Ausgang der Seilbahn-Station findet sich eine Zeichnung des Berges mit einem sich über der Spitze befindlichen Objekt (siehe Galerie). #Auf den Boden unter der Aussichtsplattform wurde mit roter Farbe eine Art ikonisches UFO-Symbol gemalt (siehe Galerie). #In einen Balken der Aussichtsplattform wurde "Come back when your story is complete" eingeritzt. "Story" bezieht sich auf den Fortschritt des Spielers (siehe Galerie). Galerie MtChUFOTag.jpg|Das UFO Mystische Karte.jpg|Die Zeichnung Mount Chiliad UFO Sign.jpg GTA V Franklin Mt. Chiliad UFO.jpg|Selfie mit dem UFO FIB-UFO Auch dieses UFO kann erst nach 100%igem Spielabschlus in großer Höhe über dem Hippie-Camp in der Wüstenregion bei Sandy Shores entdeckt werden. Es ist jedoch nur in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sehen. Das Flugobjekt, vom Aussehen her nahezu mit dem Versunkenen UFO und dem Mount Chiliad-UFO identisch, besitzt auf der Unterseite eine sich öffnende und schließende Öffnung, die dem sogenannten Zentralverschluss von Fotokameras ähnelt. Aus diesem wird eine Art Beamstrahl abgegeben, welcher jedoch keine Auswirkungen auf den Protagonisten hat. Das UFO wird von einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld umgeben, welches es unmöglich macht, das UFO selbst zu betreten. Das Schutzfeld jedoch kann durchaus betreten werden, allerdings geht damit ein Flackern und "Verstreifen" des Bildschirms einher. Zudem kann man merkwürdige, UFO-typische Geräusche hören. Besonders auffällig ist der große FIB-Schriftzug, der nahelegt, dass es sich um ein von Menschen gebautes Flugobjekt handelt. Mit dem Gunrunning-Update kam eine zerstörte Variante des Ufos ins Spiel. Galerie Sonny-Player GTA V UFO Sandy Shores.jpg UFO-3.jpg FIB UFO.png UFO über Fort Zancudo Wie die vorherigen beiden kann auch dieses UFO erst nach 100%igem Spielabschluss über Fort Zancudo gesehen werden. Das UFO schwebt auf etwa 4900 Fuß Höhe, grob geschätzt über den beiden Hangars im östlichen Teil der Militärbasis und erscheint nur in unmittelbarer Nähe, da es einen Tarnmodus besitzt. Dieses Flugobjekt sieht völlig anders aus als die typischen fliegenden Untertassen im Meer, über dem Mount Chiliad und Sandy Shores. Das Cockpit des ebenfalls komplett schwarz lackierten UFOs erinnert an das des B-2 Tarnkappenbombers. Über dem Fenster steht "SEGREGATE AND REARRANGE" geschrieben, was auf deutsch soviel wie "Trennen und neu ordnen" bedeutet. Ordnet man die Buchstaben des ersten Wortes tatsächlich neu an, ergibt sich "Easter Egg". Nachts sieht man auf einem Bunker im Fort Zancudo ein grünes Licht, welches von dem darüber schwebenden UFO stammt (siehe Galerie). Wie beim FIB-UFO ist es möglich, auf dem vorhandenen unsichtbaren Schutzfeld zu landen, was jedoch mit Beeinträchtigungen des Sichtfeldes und ständigen Vibrationen einhergeht. Auch Töne sind zu hören, die jedoch völlig anders klingen als die des FIB-UFOs. Von P-996 Lazer und Buzzard kann das UFO nicht als Ziel erfasst werden, außerdem fällt der Antrieb von Fluggeräten aus, die dem Objekt zu nahekommen. Galerie FtZancudoUFOOben.png FtZancudoUFOUnten.jpg|Das UFO von unten UFO Light.jpg Weitere UFOs miniatur|UFO in Vinewood Desweiteren kann man in der Zwischensequenz der Mission Yoga beruhigt ''ein UFO sehen, in das Michael von den Aliens gebeamt wird, um ihn dort zu untersuchen. Nachdem man alle 50 Raumschiffteile gesammelt hat, kann man in der Zwischensequenz der Fremden-Mission ''Der Rand des Universums ein winziges Ufo sehen, das Omega aus den gesammelten Teilen zusammensetzt. Es gibt auch in Vinewood ein UFO das blinkend als Dekoration/Werbung auf einem Laden steht. Trivia *Alle UFOs werden in Verbindung mit dem Mount Chiliad gebracht, da Spieler meinen, es hätte etwas mit dem Berg und den Illuminaten Verschwörungstheorien, von denen viele existieren, zu tun. *Über die Beweggründe von Rockstar Games, UFOs im Spiel zu platzieren, kann nur spekuliert werden, da sie keinerlei praktischen Nutzen haben und somit als reines Easter Egg dienen. Da im Spiel jedoch auch Bigfoot und Aliens auftauchen, lässt sich annehmen, dass Rockstar Games die vielen Mythen in GTA: San Andreas über ebendiese drei Dinge als Anlass genommen hat. *Ob die UFOs nun von Menschen oder von Aliens gebaut wurden, wird nicht ersichtlich. *Der "FIB"-Schriftzug ist wohl den vielen Verschwörungstheorien schuldig, die sich darauf beziehen, dass einige oder alle Behörden der USA von Außerirdischen unterwandert worden sind. Video thumb|center|500px|Ein Video in dem man die drei fliegenden UFOs finden kann, die nach 100% Spielabschluss freigeschaltet werden.. en:UFOs ru:НЛО ! ! Kategorie:Nicht fahrbar Kategorie:Easter Eggs